


Abus de l'autorité

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: PWP - Sexe seulement [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Electricity, Gags, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: Harry profite de son pouvoir sur le professeur Rogue pour l'humilier...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je me lance dans les fictions PWP, où tout ce que l'on désire c'est lire un peu (beaucoup) de sexe entre deux ou plusieurs personnes. Alors voilà la première fiction d'une série de plusieurs (je n'ai pas encore le compte exact) en espérant que vous appréciez un peu :) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre Unique**

Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans ses cours de potions de cette année. Sans doute était-ce à cause de ce professeur Slughorn, qui était étrange et répugnant, ou bien le fait que cette année, Rogue s'occupait du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Bref, en ce moment il s'emmerdait royalement et il avait une petite idée pour pimenter son après-midi en DCFM.

Lorsque potions se termina, Hermione et Ron allèrent à la Grande Salle pour manger tandis qu'Harry resta derrière, attendant que les deux aient tourné le coin du couloir pour descendre aux cachots, où il savait que le professeur Rogue se trouvait actuellement. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il approchait du bureau de l'homme, un petit frisson d'excitation le faisant exulter.

Il n'eut pas besoin de cogner à la porte du bureau, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même à son approche. Il referma soigneusement derrière lui, s'Assurant que la pièce était bien refermée avant de regarder le centre de l'endroit, où trônait le bureau de l'homme.

Severus était assez derrière le meuble de bois, en train de corriger des copies. Il leva la tête aussitôt que la porte se referma et son regard se fixa sur le jeune sorcier avec un peu d'effroi et d'excitation dans le regard. Figé, il ne put que remarquer le regard de déception de Harry.

\- Est-ce ainsi que tu m'accueilles maintenant ? Gronda le plus jeune en regardant le plus vieux.

Severus sembla réaliser son erreur. À regret, parce qu'il commençait à accuser du retard dans ses corrections, Severus se leva et garda la tête basse, contournant le meuble pour venir face au jeune, puis glissa sur ses genoux en gardant la tête baissée, les mains sur les cuisses.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir accueillis comme il le faut, monsieur.

Harry sourit, il était heureux que l'homme se soit agenouillé malgré sa réticence habituelle à le faire. Il glissa la main dans ses longs cheveux, puis tira sur ces derniers plus violemment pour le faire redresser la tête.

Le regard de Severus se faisait fuyant. Harry gronda et aussitôt, les prunelles noires se fixèrent sur l'homme. Tout en maintenant la poigne qu'il avait sur la chevelure sombre, Harry détacha son pantalon et le laissa tomber, dévoilant son membre dressé, un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortant au bout.

-          As-tu soif, Severus ?

L’homme secoua faiblement la tête, ayant un peu peur. Harry sourit.

-          Tu dois boire, Severus, que tu le veuilles ou non. Les mains derrière le dos, maintenant.

Severus obéit. Les minces anneaux d’or qu’il portait aux poignets se collèrent, aimantés l’un à l’autre. D’un geste de la main, Harry fit disparaitre les vêtements de Severus, son pénis durcissant encore plus à la vue des hématomes et des marques sur les cuisses et sous le nombril, très près du pubis. Il était également excité par la vue du collier de cuir serré au cou de l’homme, signe de sa soumission.

Complètement à sa merci, Severus n’eut d’autre choix que de se soumettre à son maitre. Il garda les yeux ouverts tout le long.

-          Tu sais quoi faire, susurra Harry.

Severus ouvrit la bouche. Harry tira la tête de Severus et d’un coup, enfonça son pénis bien au fond de la gorge de l’homme, y restant le plus longtemps possible pour faire tousser Severus à cause du manque d’air. Harry sourit lorsque l’homme tenta d’échapper à la poigne d’Harry, sans succès. Potter le lâcha lorsque Severus commençait à perdre de la vigueur. Il sortit sa queue de l’antre chaude et attendit. Puis il recommença le même manège.

De la bave coulait sur le menton de Severus et son visage était mouillé de larmes. Lorsque Severus perdit finalement connaissance, Harry abusa de son visage pour faire quelques va et vient rapides avant de jouir bien au fond de sa gorge, lançant un _enervate_ muet pour que Severus avale de lui-même le sperme chaud.

Severus, toujours à genoux et flambant nu, regarda le jeune en l’implorant du regard.

-          Severus, je veux que tu te couches sur le bureau maintenant, sur le ventre et en silence. Mais avant, ouvre la bouche.

Harry lui mit un _dildogag_ qui accotait le fond de sa gorge sans empêcher l’air. Puis Severus tenta du mieux qu’il put de se redresser mais avec les mains attachées dans le dos, c’était nettement plus difficile d’obéir à son maitre. Lorsqu’il fut debout, Severus approcha du bureau et s’étendit par-dessus les parchemins qu’il était en train de corriger. Ses fesses, dirigées vers Harry, contenaient autant de marques, sinon plus, que ses cuisses et son bas-ventre. Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire mais surtout parce qu’il savait que l’homme détestait cette position. Harry invoqua l’heure et soupira. Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes avant le début des cours.

Il prit tout de même le temps d’attacher les chevilles du professeur aux deux pattes avant du bureau. Les jambes écartées au maximum, Severus gémit lorsque son sexe et ses testicules tombèrent le long du meuble, maintenant que ses jambes étaient grandes ouvertes. Harry finit d’attacher son professeur, puis saisit ses testicules et son pénis et installa un cockring bien serré, tout en y ajoutant son jouet sexuel préféré : la sonde pénienne. Elle s’insérait dans l’urètre et pouvait vibrer, empêchant l’écoulement du sperme et impossible de la sortir puisqu’elle était attachée derrière le gland. Harry fit ensuite apparaitre sa canne favorite.

-          10 coups pour ne pas m’avoir accueilli comme je te l’ai appris.

Harry s’installa et donna un premier coup assez fort qui fit sursauter l’homme. Severus gémit le décompte, malgré le gag dans sa bouche. La punition se termina sur le 10e coup et un Severus pleurant de douleur. Harry activa la vibration de la sonde et profita des gémissements de l’homme. Il fit alors apparaitre sa nouvelle acquisition : un butt plug magique qui pouvait aller et venir, grossir et « jouir » à volonté. La partie la plus grosse du jouet faisait 10 centimètres et il en faisait 20 de longueur, la base plate comprise.

Harry inséra le bout de la baguette de Severus dans son anus et invoqua du lubrifiant. L’homme gémit. Harry sourit, retira la baguette et regarda le sexe de l’homme tressauter à cause de la sonde qui vibrait quand même fort. Harry écarta alors les fesses de Severus, regarda un peu de lubrifiant couler de l’anus plein en désirant si fort pénétrer son sexe dedans. Mais il se ressaisit et poussa le plug, le tournoyant pour qu’il entre plus vite, malgré les gémissements de douleur et de plaisir de Severus. La plus grosse partie passa difficilement mais l’anus se referma finalement dessus et Severus gémit plus fort. Harry lui donna une claque sur les fesses puis se masturba et jouis sur les fesses et dans la craque. Il détacha ensuite l’homme et lui retira son gag. Severus ne dit rien mais gémit piteusement en se redressant lorsque le plug se plaça de lui-même à l’intérieur, frottant sa prostate.

Harry le regarda et sourit fièrement, surtout en voyant son sperme qui séchait sur la peau blanche du sorcier.

-          Vient là.

Harry fit s’approcher Severus et l’embrassa, tout en installant des pinces à tétons. Il fit alors glisser la robe noire du professeur par-dessus son corps nu.

-          Bon après-midi, professeur Rogue. Ne touchez à rien sur vous ou vous n’aimerez pas les conséquences.

-          Oui maitre, gémit-il en souffrant de douleur et de plaisir.

La cloche sonnant le début des cours retentit. Harry courut jusqu’à la classe tandis que Severus marchait le plus vite possible, sentant le plug bouger en lui et s’arrêtant quelques fois pour tenter de rester calme et concentré.

Il entra dans la classe et soupira en voyant Harry directement dans la rangée d’en avant. Sa baguette était sur le bureau et il lui faisait un sourire malicieux.

Severus commença à parler. Au même moment, le plug dans son anus s’activa et commença à bouger. Il cessa de parler brusquement sous le sourire d’Harry qui activa alors la vibration. Severus posa une main sur le bureau pour se ressaisir mais c’est avec la voix haletante qu’il parla. Il bougeait tout le temps pour que personne ne remarque le plug entrer et sortir, ce qui lui faisait ressentir encore plus le jouet. Et son sexe était dur et brulant. Il était sûr que du liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulait sur ses jambes et le plancher, sans compte le plug qui « jouissait » en lui. Il l’avait fait dix fois déjà depuis le début du cours.

À la fin du cours, Harry resta assit à son bureau et attendit que la classe se vide. Il lança alors un sort d’insonorisation, de verrouillage et activa au maximum le plug et la sonde. Severus se figea en silence, figé devant la classe vide. Harry emmena sa chaise devant la classe et s’assit.

-          Enlève ta robe, met toi à quatre pattes et suce-moi comme je le veux, sans un mot.

Severus s’exécuta en tremblant. Il voulait jouir mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne savait d’ailleurs toujours pas comment il avait été capable de donner son cours aujourd’hui.

À quatre pattes devant Harry, son collier et son pénis pendant dans le vide, il commença à sucer son maitre, prenant le membre le plus profond possible et maintenant la position. Harry ne le toucha pas. Lorsqu’il jouit, Severus avala tout et recula un peu.

-          Assit toi les jambes écartées comme la chienne en chaleur que tu es et branle-toi. Je veux te voir désespérer, mériter ton orgasme. Crie, gémit !

Déjà sensible à cause des trois heures à subir les vibrations des deux jouets, Severus pleura rapidement de désespoir et de plaisir en touchant son pénis. Harry le regarda, fier de son soumis qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-          Vient ici, demanda Harry en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-          Maitre, s’il vous plait…

Le sexe d’Harry tressauta. Severus ne suppliait _jamais_ sauf lorsqu’il était en trop grand orgasme ou désespoir, voir souffrance. Il perdait alors son contrôle légendaire et suppliait.

-          Tourne-toi.

Toujours à quatre pattes, Severus se tourna. Harry retira brutalement le plug dégoulinant et le pénétra aussitôt. Agrippant les hanches, il le pilonna violemment et, au bord de l’orgasme, retira la cock ring et la sonde, permettant à Severus de jouir brutalement en même temps que son maitre.

Severus s’écroula au sol. Harry, à genoux à côté de lui, caressant la tête, le flanc et le bras de l’homme comme il le ferait avec un chien. Il caressa également le collier de cuir marquant son appartenance à Harry Potter.

-          Tu as bien fait ça Severus, je suis fier de toi.

-          Merci maitre, gémit Severus, complètement épuisé.

Harry se leva, remis son pantalon et aida l’autre homme à se lever. Il lui remit sa robe et nettoya le sol d’un sort.

-          Allons manger dans tes quartiers.

Ils marchèrent jusque-là. Harry fouilla dans la remise à potions de l’homme, sortit une potion revigorante qu’il mit sur la table, derrière sa propre assiette. Épuisé, il regarda la fiole avec autant de convoitise que son lit, incertain de s’il voulait la boire.

-          Met toi nu et assit toi sur mes genoux, je vais te nourrir.

L’homme s’exécuta, entièrement à la merci de l’homme. Harry posa une main sur sa cuisse et la caressa jusqu’à l’entrejambe tout en nourrissant Severus de l’autre main, mangeant aussi au passage. Severus bailla quelques fois durant le processus. Puis la main du jeune passa sur son sexe qui se leva malgré tout.

-          Maitre, je suis épuisé…

-          Dommage, j’ai d’autres projets pour toi, petite chose.

-          Maitre…

Harry le fit taire en l’embrassant. Il l’emmena alors jusqu’au lit, toujours nu, puis le coucha dessus. Il lui leva les bras et l’attacha, puis ce fut le tour de ses jambes. En croix sur le lit, Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi le maitre ne lui donnait pas la potion… il ne serait jamais capable de rester éveillé…

Harry remis sa cock ring. Severus pleurnicha mais cela n’affecta pas Harry qui caressa les pinces à tétons toujours en place. Il sortit alors quelques gadgets que le sorcier n’avait jamais vus. Attaché, il ne put rien faire lorsqu’Harry colla des bandes noires sur ses cuisses, son ventre, sa poitrine et son pubis, toutes reliées par un fil à une boite noire avec des boutons.

-          Tu vas adorer Severus, je te le promets.

-          Maitre, je ne peux pas…

-          Oui tu peux. Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Harry.

L’homme obéit. Harry glissa un mors de cheval en cuir entre ses dents et l’enfonça bien au fond, attachant les bandes derrière sa tête, tellement serré qu’elles creusèrent les coins de sa bouche.

-          Tu es un bon soumis…

Harry lui inséra un petit dildo transparent également branché sur une autre boite noire et Harry mit les deux boites au pied du lit en se levant également.

-          J’ai des devoirs à faire alors je t’occupe un peu. Tu pourras crier comme tu veux, le niveau va augmenter de 1 sur 10 par 15 minutes. Voici l’horloge, tu sauras quand il augmentera. Je serai au salon alors… bon plaisir. Je reviens dans deux heures trente.

Harry tapota les boites et sourit lorsque l’électricité passa dans le corps endormit de Severus qui s’éveilla soudainement. Son corps gigota à cause des sensations étranges mais il pouvait endurer ça deux heures trente facilement. Sa mâchoire lui faisait déjà mal par contre et il avait toujours une envie puissante de dormir.

30 minutes plus tard, le pallier 3 s’activa et le corps de Severus s’arqua légèrement. Il gémit, même s’il savait que Harry ne viendrait pas.

À 1h, il crut mourir. Son corps avait des spasmes incontrôlables et il devait jouir sinon ses testicules et son pénis exploseraient.

Harry vint à 1h15, mi-temps de son calvaire. Il passa la main sur les cuisses et le sexe tremblant en souriant. Severus ressentit la caresse comme un choc sur sa peau hypersensible. Harry fit alors couler la potion revigorante sur sa langue, sous le mors. Il repartit alors, sans avoir dit un mot.

1h45 : Severus ne pouvait plus fixer son regard nulle part. Les yeux retournés, tremblant comme une feuille, il espéra presque mourir pour que ça s’arrête. Il serra les dents sur le mors, pleurant sans arrêt.

De 2h à 2h38 précisément, Severus n’était plus conscient de rien. Il ne savait plus où il était, trop débordé par un orgasme qui ne venait jamais.

Harry arriva et trouva un Severus complètement ailleurs. Il le caressa, retira son cockring et retira le courant. Le corps arqué se laissa tomber sur le lit et soudainement, Severus jouit plus fort que jamais, urinant en même temps qu’il déféquait, tous son corps se relâchant. Humilié, Severus pleura et s’endormit de fatigue. Harry le détacha, enleva le mors et attacha sa laisse, nettoya le lit d’un sort et se coucha.

-          Dors bien Severus, demain est un autre jour…


End file.
